Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie)
Batman (The LEGO Movie) may refer to the DC Comics Batman for other uses visit Batman (disambiguation). The LEGO Movie Batman is one of the Story Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in TBA Story Pack for The LEGO Batman Movie franchise. He also appeared as a non-playable character for The LEGO Movie franchise in Year 1. Background The LEGO Movie He is voiced by Will Arnett. He is the tritagonist and assists the main heroes. He is initially Wyldstyle's former boyfriend. He first appears in the Old West; saving Emmet, Wyldstyle, and Vitruvius on the Batwing. When confronting Bad Cop, he uses his Master Building power to turn his car into a baby carriage. He then crashes into the sun, taking them all to Middle Zealand. He turns the Batwing into the Batmobile, and shows off the new loud speakers he added to the back of the vehicle. He takes a rainbow to Cloud Cuckoo Land, which he appeared to hate, especially after seeing Lizard Man (who may have reminded him of Killer Croc) and the Circus Clown (who may have reminded him of The Joker). He and the Master Builders went inside "The Dog", where "The Special" made his speech. However, it was not a success as the Master Builders became angry that Emmet was just an ordinary person. Batman tells Wyldstyle that she was right about Emmet being a "ding-dong". Just then, the Super Secret Police attack the palace and Batman calls, "Every man for himself!" However, Wyldstyle convinces him to help her and the others. They then meet Spaceman Benny, who attempts to help group by building a spaceship. However, he quits after Wyldstyle informs him the skies are surrounded. Emmet then decides that they travel underwater. However, Batman steals his idea, getting the credit. The LEGO Batman Movie TBA 'Dimensions Crisis' This Batman is only affected when his other version is portaled to Cloud Cuckoo Land and meet (which should have created a time paradox). The two argue over who is the real Batman, which resulted in a slap fight between the two of them. He regretted to never ever see the DC Comics Batman ever again. Abilities TBA Quests * [[Anger Micromanagement|'Anger Micromanagement']] * The Dark Knight Philosophies ' World 'The LEGO Movie: Bricksburg, The Old West Trivia *This Batman should not be confused with the DC Comics Batman. It was created to be a more satirical version of the character in ''The LEGO Movie'', which is likely the reason why he was revealed to be a seperate character in this game. **For some reason, the DC Comics Batman still retains several characteristics of this Batman, particularly his arrogant attitude, showing off, vocally expressing dislike toward bright or colorful objects, and mistaking various other characters as his foes, despite the fact that the DC Comics Batman is clearly implied to be the same Batman that appeared in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, and LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, and showed a more serious attitude in these appearances. **Several of the special character quotes from the cast of The LEGO Movie that are directed towards Batman also acknowledge that he is not this particular Batman, especially those of Emmet and Benny, creating further confusion. **However, both of the Batmans don't get along well with each other, as they are seen arguing on who is the real Batman and slapping each other in the face. ***While the game tends to imply that the DC Comics Batman is the superior Batman, it should be noted that this Batman has a more detailed grapple gun, when comparing the respective gadget in the cutscenes of the game and The LEGO Movie itself. *Batman reuses the DC Comics Batman's early black DC Comics Superheroes variant released back in 2012. *He is voiced by Will Arnett, who also voiced him in ''The LEGO Movie''. **He is also voiced by Jim Meskimen in The LEGO Movie Videogame. Gallery Batmanrap.jpeg Batman tlm.jpg|DC Comics Batman standing with The Lego Movie Batman. Batman vs batman.png No i'm batman.png Category:Characters Category:The LEGO Movie Category:LEGO Movie Characters Category:Index Category:Good Guys Category:Male Characters Category:Quest Giving Characters Category:Master Builders Category:Film Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:2015 Category:Non-Vortech's Prisoners Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Characters Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:2017